custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's An Adventure to Mr. Tenagain's Number House (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's An Adventure to Mr. Tenagain's Number House is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 9, 1994. Plot Barney takes BJ, Baby Bop and the kids to Mr. Tenagain's Number House. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *Michael *Julie *Min *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Tohether #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #The Clapping Song #The Ants Go Marching #Friendship Song #Rig a Jig Jug #A Great Day For Counting #Good Manners #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Friendship Song #A Great Day For Counting #The Clapping Song #Friendship Song (Reprise) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *BJ has Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was silimar to the one from some Season 3 episodes/home videos (Shawn and the Beanstalk, Twice Is Nice, A Welcome Home, Barney Safety, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, etc). *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from "Season 3" episodes/home video. *The arrangements for the end credit music were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *After the "Barney Theme Song, When the kids are playing with numbers in the playground, the music from "At Home with Animals" (when Shawn, Tosha and Kathy arrive outside) *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together with their numbers. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, the music from *When Barney says "Hey! I know that sound. It's..." before Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on, and soccer ball, the sound clip is voiced by Tosha from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together) *Barney: That was fun playing together with numbers. *Carlos: It sure is, Barney. *Barney: And you know what that means? *Min: Why is that, Barney? *Barney: Well, We are going to have some number fun! *Kids: Yay!! *Michael's voice: Hello! *Julie: Barney, What's that sound? *Barney: I don't know , Julie. I wonder who's making that sound. *Michael's voice: Can I play, too? *Barney: Hey, I know that sound. It's... *(Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: Michael! Hi, Michael! *Michael: Hi, everybody! I was walking to my soccer practice, and stop to say hello!